User blog:High Prince Imrahil/The Wiki Family - a short story I hope you'll read!
So you guys remember the "family steriotype" thread? Well I decided to make a short story based off of that. We're all members of an upper middle class family in the suberbs of Columbus.... "Imrahil! Imrahil!! IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIImmyhil....." High Prince Imrahil lazily opened his eyes to see his little brother Argali standing above him "What a heck of a way to start the day" mumbled Imrahil, rolling over the other way "C'mon, Imrahil! You're gonna be late for work!" "I know, I know..." Imrahil pulled himself out of bed and Argali left the room Imrahil shared a room with his brother Travian, but Imrahil looked over to see Travian's bed empty and neatly made. "That's odd... Trav's not normally an early riser..." Imrahil caught site of the clock: 10:00! He had overslept! He had to get to work by 10:30! Imrahil raced down the steps, nearly bowling over his father Auerustus who stood at the landing "Up a bit late, aren't you Imrahil?" he called after his son Imrahil raced down the hallway and into the kitchen where Travian was calmly munching some cereal "Morning, bro." said Trav "I thought you might oversleep after being out so late last night, so I went ahead and and set your usual breakfast bar on the sidetable by the door, along with your hat and coat." Imrahil stopped dead in his tracks and put his hand on Travian's shoulder "Trav, you're a lifesaver!" Imrahil raced back out of the kitchen, down the hall, and to the bathroom, but the door was shut! Imrahil pounded on it loudly "C'mon out, whoever's in there, I need to get ready for work!" "Your own fault for waking up late!" "Patrick! I recognize your voice! Open the friggin' door right now! I need to shower!" "Go use the upstairs bathroom!" "Sheik’s in the upstairs bathroom primping, and she probably won't be out 'till noon!" "Well I'm going to be a few minutes..." "Patrick, I swear, I'll kill you someday!" Imrahil sighed and lumbered slowly back to the kitchen. If he was going to be late for work, he might as well enjoy a good breakfast. To Imrahil's dismay, Travian had finished and was gone, but Imrahil's older brother Lord of Minas Morgul was still eating some toast. "Good morning, Imrahil" he said, his mouth full of bread "Good morning, Morgul" sighed Imrahil, dejectedly opening the cupboard and taking out a box of wheaties "What's wrong? Shouldn't you be at work?" "Yeah, but I can't go there without showering, and Patrick is monopolizing the bathroom" "Tough break..." "I guess I'll just call off work today... what's everybody else doing today?" "Let's see... dad's going golfing.... Indomitable got fired from the tattoo parlor again, so he'll be here all day... Heart has the day off too, but I think she's going somewhere with Sheik... Uncle James is staying until next Tuesday.... Edacnik, Travian, Dark Dwarves, and Eureka should be here all day, they're playing The WII in the other room... Draugliun, Aramir, Annatar, Shade, and Ty are playing Yatzee in the dining room... Argali's going to school, of course... Faenor's got another date for lunch..." "What the heck?! Faenor has another date?? How many does that make this week??" Morgul leaned back and thought for a moment "seven...twelve... He's had thirteen this month, counting the breakfast date the other day!" Imrahil shook his head in disbelief "Anyways... where were we?" "Oh! Today! I think everybody will be home today except dad, Sheik, Argali, and Itallie" "Sheik and Itallie?? So just the men today..." "Yep." Imrahil, finishing his wheaties, rose from the table and went into the living room where his younger brothers Edacnik, Trav, Dark Dwarves, and Eureka sat, white controllers in hand, vying for supremacy upon the many tracks of Mario Kart "I call next game!" said Imrahil, plopping on the white couch beside Ed and Trav. They didn't seem to notice him, all were so intent upon the game.... Imrahil could see from the screen that Eureka (playing as Toad) was over a lap ahead of everyone else, but that the gap was closing quickly as Trav (playing as Luegi) rocketed forward at top speed "Uh... how's it going?" said Imrahil silence. It was as if, besides the slight movement of their wrists to control the karts, they were made of stone. "Well.... uh... who's ahead this round?" said Imrahil, trying again silence. "Well... I guess I'll go into the dining room, I think some of the others are playing Yatzee there...." silence "See you guys later, I guess...." silence. Imrahil, glad to get out of that eerie room, stepped into the dining room. Aramir was holding a paper in his hand like the world cup trophy "HAHAH!" he shrieked excitedly "Yatzee!! Yatzee!!!! I WIN!!!!" Imrahil calmly and silently stepped back out of the dinning room, and walked to the entry room where he heard his older sister Itallie Sheik was already outside, and Itallie had her jacket on, and looked like she was about to walk out the door "What's up, sis?" said Imrahil "I hear you're going somewhere with Sheik?" "Yeah" said Itallie, putting on her scarf "We're going to the theater. We're gonna see 'Herendil II: Revenge of Lord Galdor'" "This early? It's like 11:00 in the morning" "Tickets are cheaper this early. Sheik and I are going to go out to lunch afterwards, and probably head off to the mall" "ah..." "Wait a sec, shouldn't you be at work?" "Everyone keeps saying that! What do I need here, a memo?? I called off work." "Oh... I guess you could come with us if you'd like... Quite frankly, I'm not sure I can stand an entire day just Sheik and I" "Nah. Sorry, 'Tal, but I'm gonna stay here today." "Fair enough. We'll be back around 5:00 or so." "Good luck!" Imrahil watched through the glass door as Itallie jogged down the steps and into Sheik’s bright pink convertible. Imrahil shook his head at the ludicrously of the vehicle. Imrahil lumbered back inside to see his Uncle James walking down the steps in a bath robe "Well how's my favorite nephew?" thundered James, in a voice that reminded Imrahil of Santa Clause "I'm doing fine, Uncle James. It's a beautiful morning, isn't it?" James chuckled, his laugh like distant thunder "Indeed, indeed! Wait, weren't you supposed to be at work today?" Imrahil put his head in his hands. It was going to be a looooooooooong day.... Category:Blog posts